


Last Day of School

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Craig and Tweek are finishing high school.





	Last Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week 2018 Day Seven - Prompt: "Last"

‘Well, here it is,’ Craig smiled at Tweek as he stopped next to him as he finished emptying out his locker. ‘Last day of high school.’

‘Ack!’ Tweek jumped, hitting his head on the top shelf. ‘Don’t sneak up on me like that!’

‘Ah, sorry babe,’ Craig reached out to rub the top of Tweek’s head apologetically. ‘All cleaned out?’

‘Y-yeah,’ Tweek nodded. ‘It feels weird. I mean, I didn’t exactly like it here, but at least it was mostly predictable and routine.’

‘Yeah, I guess, but don’t worry,’ Craig pulled Tweek into a tight embrace. ‘Come September, we’ll be back to school together.’

‘And _living_ together,’ Tweek hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so breathy and sappy, but didn’t regret it, particularly not when Craig responded by kissing him.

‘C’mon, get a room guys,’ Clyde spooked them apart by slamming a nearby locker door shut. ‘You coming to the party at Token’s house tonight?’

‘Yeah, we’ll be there,’ Craig’s middle finger surfaced of its own accord. ‘Now fuck off, Clyde. I’m trying to kiss my boyfriend here.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Clyde rolled his eyes. ‘Get on with the making out. But you might wanna take it elsewhere before Principal Funcrusher comes out and sees you. That’ll suck.’

‘She’s got no power on us now,’ Craig laughed.

‘Sure,’ Clyde joined in the laughter. ‘Well, see ya later, lovebirds.’

Craig flipped him off again as he left and turned back to Tweek. ‘Ready to go, babe? I’ve got an empty house for a few hours now and I think we should start practising for what it’ll be like when we’re living together.’

Tweek went bright red but nodded, shouldering his bag. ‘Let’s go.’

Craig took hold of Tweek’s hand and pulled him along towards the exit. ‘Ready to say goodbye to high school forever?’

Tweek squeezed his hand and smiled. ‘Yeah. Our last day of school here, but the first day of our new life together, right?’

‘Right,’ Craig pulled him into another kiss, one he would have loved to have continued indefinitely but for the angry clacking of heels coming towards them.

‘No kissing in the halls!’

Craig tugged Tweek out the door and into the early summer sun, leaving high school and all it’s annoyances behind and bringing Tweek along with him into their future.


End file.
